Kill the spare
Kill the spare. Constantine says this to Big Dark Pete right before Big Dark Pete kills off Philip J. Fry Kill the Spare. Rasputin instructs his servant to kill Ash Ketchum Kill the Spare Tzekel-Khan instructs his servant to kill Matt Ishida off. Kill the Spare. Super Shredder instructs Bebop to kill off Mike Believe. Kill the Spare. James says this to Meowth right before Meowth kills off Wart. Kill the Spare. Fat Cat says this to Mole Kill the spare. Sideshow Bob says this to Cecil Terwilliger before Cecil kills Steve Smith Kill the Spare. Merlock says this to Dijon Kill the Spare. No-Heart Kill the Spare. Gozaburo Kaiba says this to Dartz Kill the spare. Hades says this to Pain and Panic right before they both kill Sonic the Hedgehog off. Kill the spare. Chase Young says this to Jack Spicer right before he kills off Bart Simpson. Kill the spare. Father says this to the DeLightful Children from Down the Lane right before they kill Numbuh 4 off. Kill the spare. Emperor Zurg says this to Syndrome right before he kills off Miguel Rivera. Kill the spare. Ivan Ooze says this to Goldar right before he kills off Kevin Keller. Kill the spare. Bowser says this to Bowser Jr. right before he kills off Luigi. Kill the spare. Slade says this to Gizmo right before he kills Beast Boy off. Kill the spare. Mr. Hitcher says this to Dr. Splicer right before he kills Thunderdogg off. Kill the spare. Vexor says this to Typhus right before he kills Josh Baldwin/the White Blaster BeetleBorg off. Kill the spare. Mr. Waternoose says this to Randall right before he kills off Basil of Baker Street. Scuttle th' spare. Captain Hook says this to Mr. Smee right before he kills David Robertson off. Kill the spare. Scar says this to Shere Kahn right before he kills Alex the Lion off. Kill the spare. Professor Screw-Eyes says this to Scrappy-Doo right before he kills Eugene Fitzherbert off. Kill the spare. Judge Doom says this to Plankton right before he kills Doug Funnie off. Kill the spare. Frollo says this to Jafar to kill Ted Wiggins off. Kill the spare. Thrax says this to Gaston to kill Sora Strife off. Kill the spare. Dr. Eggman says this to Mephiles the Dark to kill Link, the hero of Hyrule off. Kill the spare. Diesel 10 says this to Splatter to kill Stanley the Silver Tank Engine off. Kill the spare. Makunga says this to Lidong to kill Po the Panda off. Kill the spare. King Mandrake says this to Lotso to kill Mason Smith off. Female Version Kill the spare. Agatha Trunchbull says this to Dr. Eggman to kill Nina Lopez off. Kill the spare. Rita Repulsa says this to Lord Zedd to kill Susie Carmichael off. Kill the spare. Major Nixel says this to one of his Nixels to kill Seismo off. Kill the spare. Xiibuss says this to himself to kill Tommshrum off. Kill the spare. (Written by Catmonster) I say this to myself to kill myself off. Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Scenes Category:Harry Potter Movie Scenes